The Holiday Aftermath
by Angelbabe
Summary: The sequel to holidays (Doesn't have to be read but is recommended). Max and Logan deal with what happened on their trip to Paris. How will everyone else react when they find out? (Read it to find out more) Chapter 3 uploaded
1. That night

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed Holidays and because some of you asked here is the sequel SFOX Normal SFOX 1 33 2001-10-29T11:52:00Z 2001-10-29T12:25:00Z 2 396 2261 uu 18 4 2776 9.2720 

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed Holidays and because some of you asked here is the sequel. As always review or send and email to Clairestee@aol.com 

I think you probably should read holidays first but if you haven't the brief story is that Max and Logan have taken a trip to Paris and have come home as a couple.

Max walked up to her apartment. She was exhausted after the long trip home. She wasn't going to get any sleep when she got in though because Original Cindy had seen her coming.

"You're back early aren't you boo?" Cindy shouted when Max reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah and it's a long story which I will gladly tell you later but now I have to sleep." Max replied carrying her bags past Cindy into their apartment. 

"Does it have anything to do with your lover boy?" Cindy asked.

"Logan didn't do anything," Max said and then added, "Not that we're like that or anything." 

Cindy noticed how Max's attitude towards Logan had changed but she decided to just say "Yeah right." Before heading into the room.

Back at Fogle towers Logan had just entered his apartment and found Bling helping himself to food from the kitchen, "Nice to see I left my apartment in safe hands." Logan said when he saw Bling.

"It is isn't it? I was just going to cook because I figured you would be too tired to do it but oh well." Bling replied putting the food on the cabinet.

"Not only am I too tired to cook I am also too tired to eat so you'd better put all that stuff away." Logan replied before he drifted away and started thinking about Max. She had told him she loved him. He still couldn't believe it.

"Right what happened on the holiday between you two because you have a strange I'm thinking about Max look on your face?" Bling asked bringing Logan away from his thoughts.

"She told me she loved me." Was all Logan said before he headed to bed without getting changed.

Bling just sat there open mouthed, _he had never been that honest before. He probably didn't have anything to say like that before. OK then._

He got up and left before Logan could tell him anything else he might regret.

The shrill ring of a phone woke Logan from his sleep at 6:30 the next morning. Stumbling through into the living room he picked up the phone, "Hello," he mumbled.

"Morning Sleepy head." Replied Max's voice.

"Max? What are you doing ringing me this early?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to know if I could come round because Cindy is doing my head in." She replied.

"Sure, see you soon." Logan replied already looking forward to seeing Max again, "Wait a minute, since when do you ask permission?" Max didn't answer, she had already hung up.

A/N: I know its short but there will be more soon.


	2. The Next Morning

A/N: This has been too long. Thanks for the reviews everyone. The reason it has taken so long, if you want to call it a reason, is that I am English and because of this we don't get the new series until a long time after the Americans and I didn't want to miss out important things. However I have decided to continue this without any of the things in the new series because I don't like the virus idea.  
  
A/N 2: If you haven't read holidays this won't make a lot of sense so you should go read it, it's not bad actually.  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max pulled up outside Fogle towers on her Ninja. She looked up towards Logan's apartment and she felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to convince herself it was only Logan but it didn't have the same meaning any more. She loved him and he loved her back. Stepping in the elevator Max thought of how Cindy had been questioning her constantly since her return about Logan. Max hadn't told her what had happened because she wanted to see Logan first, to check it wasn't a dream. Max almost laughed at that thought, she had a perfect memory and she could clearly remember Logan standing by her and she could remember him saying he loved her.  
  
Before Max even realised it she was stood outside Logan's apartment. For the first time ever she seriously considered knocking, and decided against it as it would probably freak Logan out. She had heard his question before she hung the phone up, he sounded scared then not to mention half asleep.  
  
Logan was slowly stumbling around the kitchen. Max was coming. He had a bad headache and was very tired. He had to look as though he could form coherent thoughts, he wasn't quite there yet, he could manage to grunt yes and no for answers. Maybe.  
  
"Logan?" Max's sweet voice rang through the apartment, "You here?"  
  
"Here," Logan said and was impressed by the fact he could say an actual word. Max walked into the kitchen and actually smiled when she saw Logan. Logan somehow managed to return the smile.  
  
"You look tired," Max stated simply.  
  
"You would be if someone had woken you up after a short sleep after a long flight." Logan's naturally sarcastic morning self was definitely awake even if he didn't feel it.  
  
"Probably not actually. I'm not really a big sleeper." Max replied. Logan just groaned, why did she pick now to be so cheerful? Max started to stare out of the window and added, "Anyway even if I wanted to get any sleep I wouldn't be able to at my place. Cindy has decided to extract every little detail of our 'holiday' in Paris. She also constantly refers to you as lover boy or sugar daddy or any other number of names that annoy me. I'm not even sure she knows your real name." Max said. She sounded as though she had wanted to get this out for a long time. Logan walked up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. His lips met her hair in a brief kiss. Max just sighed, she couldn't be bothered to think about Cindy when Logan was there. Max turned around slowly and her deep chocolate eyes met Logan's deep blue ones. He cupped her chin with his handì¥Á7 ð¿åô¸¸¸¸  
  
ì¥Á7 ð¿åô¸¸¸¸  
  
be I am just a little bit tired," Max said playfully. Too playfully Logan thought just before she confirmed his suspicions. "Or maybe you need some more sleep and think I should join you."  
  
Logan said, "I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out."  
  
"Not that I'd say no if you asked." Max added with a cheeky smile that suited her, more than Logan would ever tell her.  
  
Logan began to walk towards his bedroom, "You coming?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yup." Max said before following him. 


	3. Sleeping

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope you like it.  
  
"I just want to bend over and kiss him." Max thought for the 10^th time that minute. She was laying next to Logan watching him sleep. His arm was draped around his raven-haired love protectively and Max was snuggled in his chest.  
  
No matter how hard Max tried to stop herself she began to think. Images flashed in front of her eyes of Logan and herself doing things `normal' couples did. Dinner dates even though Logan could probably cook better than all the top chefs, talking and laughing with friends at Crash. "Yeah right." Max said quietly before laying her head back on Logan's chest, "Normal people do those things. Not me." Max sighed but before she realised it, she was drifting off to sleep in Logan's warm embrace.  
  
When Logan woke up he found Max was still laid next to him, still sleeping. "She's so beautiful," Logan thought, "and I love her so much."  
  
Logan started stroking Max's long, dark, silky hair. He breathed in her delicious scent of Jasmine. He wanted her to wake up because he wanted to kiss her like they had before he went to sleep. Before Logan could think any further about kissing Max he felt her turnover in her sleep. The only thing was she was no longer sleeping.  
  
"You're awake," Max said looking up at Logan.  
  
"So are you." Logan replied, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said smiling, "Had a couple of good dreams. She had as well. Dreams about Logan.  
  
"I thought you didn't remember your dreams," said Logan confused.  
  
"I don't usually but these would be pretty hard to forget." Max said seductively.  
  
"Oh really, maybe you should share a couple of dreams." Logan replied to Max's teasing.  
  
Suddenly her mood changed. Quickly glancing at her watch she said, "Maybe I should get to work. Normal will kill me if I'm late." With that she got out of bed and put on her boots, which had lain by the bed since a couple of hours before. Logan received the briefest of kisses before Max headed out of his bedroom.  
  
"Max." He called out. She stuck her head round the door, "See you tonight?" he asked.  
  
"See you tonight." Max said with a small smile. Logan collapsed backwards into his bed. "I scared her off." He thought, "How could I be so stupid?"  
  
Max headed towards the elevator ashamed of how she had acted. "Logan only wanted to joke around. I didn't need to leave. He wouldn't have done anything I didn't want." The doors opened and Bling walked out, Max bumped into him as she was so preoccupied with her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Max." Bling said.  
  
"Hey," she said getting into the elevator. "Tell Logan I'll be around about 7 o'clock."  
  
"Okay." He said turning away and walking towards Logan's apartment. He shook his head in disbelief. They only got back yesterday.  
  
Bling entered Logan's apartment with the intention of teasing his friend about Max's early morning departure. He never did though because as soon as he entered he saw Logan sat on his couch head in his hands looking miserable about something. Something usually meant Max. "Hey." Bling said announcing his arrival.  
  
"Hey," Logan replied gloomily.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You seemed fine last night." Bling asked curiously.  
  
Logan looked up. "Max," he stated simply, "I scared her off already. Now she probably won't even talk to me."  
  
"Don't think so." Bling replied, "I just saw her in the hall. She told me to tell you she would be around at 7 o'clock tonight."  
  
"Really?" Logan asked looking shocked. Bling just nodded. Smiling Logan said, "I'd better go buy something to cook a decent meal with. I noticed that a large amount of my food has mysteriously disappeared."  
  
"I was hungry and it wasn't as though you were eating it." Bling replied to Logan's little dig at him.  
  
"It was you?" Logan asked feigning shock.  
  
"Weren't you going out?" Bling asked. 


End file.
